memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spock unter Verdacht
Spock wird verdächtigt als die Enterprise zum ersten Mal die Romulaner zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu den Vulkaniern ist verblüffend. Zusammenfassung Prolog Auf der Enterprise herrscht eine gelöste Atmosphäre, hat die Crew doch ein freudiges Ereignis zu feiern: Die Crewmitglieder Angela Martine und Robert Tomlinson wollen sich von ihrem Captain trauen lassen. Allerdings platzt mitten in die Hochzeitszeremonie ein Roter Alarm: Mehrere Außenposten der Föderation wurden am Rand der Neutralen Zone von einem unbekannten Gegner angegriffen und vollständig zerstört. Akt I: Nachforschungen Spock als stellvertretender Captain hat bereits Kurs auf das Krisengebiet gesetzt, als Kirk auf die Brücke kommt. Bei einer kurzen Lagebesprechung und Analyse des Vorfalls steht für die Brückencrew fest, dass es sich bei dem Angreifer wahrscheinlich um den alten Erzfeind handelt – die Romulaner – also bereitet Kirk seine Mannschaft über Intercom auf das womöglich anstehende Gefecht mit dem noch nicht einzuschätzenden Gegner vor. Während Lieutenant Stiles, der im Krieg gegen die Romulaner viele Verwandte verlor, auf der Brücke seine Abneigung gegenüber den Romulanern deutlich macht, versucht Tomlinson im Phaserkontrollraum seine Verlobte Angela zu beruhigen und ihre Stimmung dadurch aufzuheitern, dass man die Hochzeit eben so schnell es geht nachholt. thumb|Eine Übersicht über das Grenzgebiet. Die Enterprise hat bereits einige der zerstörte Außenposten untersucht, als sie der Notruf eines weiteren Außenpostens erreicht – hilflos müssen sie mitansehen, wie der Außenposten vollständig zerstört wird, allerdings gelingt es dem Kommandanten des Postens, der Crew der Enterprise Aufnahmen vom Angreifer und dessen Waffe zu übermitteln. Verwunderung macht sich auf der Brücke breit, als es Spock gelingt das Bild des romulanischen Kommandanten auf den Hauptschirm zu bringen: Die Romulaner, welche man noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hat, sehen aus wie die Vulkanier, was Stiles zum Schluss kommen lässt, dass Spock ein Spion sein könnte, was allerdings von Kirk aufs Energischste verneint wird. In der Kommandozentrale des romulanischen Schiffs hat man hingegen ein Problem mit der Energieverteilung: Die Energiezuteilung für die Primärwaffe – dem Plasmawerfer – beansprucht derart viel Energie, dass man erst nach einiger Zeit wieder die Tarnvorrichtung aktivieren kann. Akt II: Gerissene Gegner Auf der Enterprise kann man das romulanische Schiff aufgrund seines getarnten Status nicht mehr mit den Sensoren verfolgen, dennoch gelingt es Spock einen Kurs des Raubvogels zu extrapolieren, so dass sich der Enterprise wohl die beste Möglichkeit zum Abfangen im Schweif des Icarus IV-Kometen bietet. Der romulanische Kommandant ist sich seiner Sache zu sicher, lässt er sein Schiff mit aktivierter Tarnvorrichtung durch den Schweif fliegen in der Annahme, dass die Tarnvorrichtung auch dort das Schiff sicher verhüllt. Allerdings wird der Effekt durch die Partikel im Kometenschweif quasi aufgehoben, womit man der nahen Enterprise ein geeignetes Ziel bietet, die auch gleich das Feuer eröffnet und dem Raubvogel einige Schäden zufügen kann. Unter den Verletzten ist der engste Vertraute des Kommandanten – Decius. Der Gegenschlag lässt nicht lange auf sich warten: Nur die starken Schutzschilde und ein Ausweichmanöver mit Warpgeschwindigkeit der Enterprise verhindern, dass das Schiff zerstört wird. Und auch wenn die Plasmaentladung mit wachsender Distanz zum Zielobjekt immer schwächer wird, war der Treffer doch noch so stark, dass die Enterprise einige Schäden davonträgt. Im Phaser-Kontrollraum kümmert sich Tomlinson um Martine, die sich aber nicht schwerer verletzt zu haben scheint. Dennoch schickt er sie auf die Krankenstation. Recht schnell lässt Kirk wieder die Verfolgung des Raubvogels aufnehmen, Warnungen seitens McCoys lässt er beiseite. Durch Spocks Modifikationen an den Sensoren ist es nun zumindest möglich, ein schwaches Sensorecho des Gegners aufzuspüren – zwar zu wenig für eine genaue Zielerfassung, allerdings lässt Kirk mit den Photonentorpedos einen Bombenteppich im Weltraum legen, der allerdings dem romulanischen Schiff nicht entscheidend zusetzen kann. Auf dem romulanischen Schiff ist man sich bewusst, dass man das Sternenflottenschiff nicht so einfach wird abschütteln können, also entschließt man sich, bis zum bitteren Ende weiterzukämpfen. Auf der Enterprise muss man einsehen, dass man so nicht voran kommt und beschließt, auf eine Art Schleichfahrt zu gehen und reduziert den Energieverbrauch auf ein Minimum, um das romulanische Schiff zu täuschen, dass die Enterprise "weg" sei. Akt III: Entscheidungen und Abschiede Nach einigen Stunden der nervenzehrenden Stille ist es ausgerechnet Spock, der die Schleichfahrt beendet, als er nach einer erneuten Modifikation der Sensoren versehentlich sein Pult wieder aktiviert, als er sich beim Aufstehen abstützt. Da Kirk vermutet, dass der Gegner diesen Energieausbruch bemerkt haben wird, lässt er das Schiff wieder in den normalen Operationsmodus hochfahren und die Suche fortsetzen, als die Sensoren ein Trümmerfeld aufspüren, dem man sich nähert. Allerdings stellt sich das ganze als Falle heraus: Als man ihn bemerkt, bringt der romulanische Kommandant einen in den Trümmern versteckten nuklearen Sprengsatz zur Zündung, welcher die Enterprise erneut schwer trifft. Zu weiteren Reparaturen wird Stiles, der erneut seine Ressentiments gegen Spock hervorbringt, in den Phaser-Kontrollraum versetzt, in dem Spock später bei den Reparaturen hilft. Keiner der Crew bemerkt, dass ein Leck im Kühlsystem der Schiffsphaser entstanden ist, durch das das Kühlmittel ausströmt und die Luft im Kontrollraum langsam vergiftet. Als sich der Raubvogel vor der Enterprise wieder enttarnt und zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen will, will Spock auf die Brücke zurückkehren, bemerkt jedoch, dass die Crew des Kontrollraums nicht auf Kirks Befehle zu reagieren scheint. Nur durch sein Eingreifen gelingt es, die Phaser abzufeuern und Stiles' Leben zu retten, den er als einzigen selbst aus dem Kontrollraum ziehen kann. Tomlinson, der sich ebenfalls dort befindet, kann von Spock nicht mehr gerettet werden und stirbt. In einem abschließenden Gespräch der beiden Kommandanten bietet Kirk dem Gegner die Kapitulation an, jedoch wählt er den Freitod durch die Selbstzerstörung. Er verabschiedet sich von Kirk und zollt ihm als ebenbürtigem Gegner seinen Respekt. In einer anderen Realität wären die beiden wohl Freunde geworden. Während Stiles auf der Krankenstation versorgt ist und sich bei Spock bedanken zu versucht, muss Kirk Lt. Martine Trost spenden, ist ihr Verlobter in der Auseinandersetzung gestorben. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode markiert das erste Auftreten von Mark Lenard – hier noch als romulanischer Commander. Seine weiteren Rollen sind Sarek – die Rolle, welche ihn letztlich bei den Fans bekannt macht – und der klingonische Commander in . thumb|Rand und Kirk * In dieser Episode sind sich Kirk und Rand außergewöhnlich nahe, verdeutlicht durch das Gespräch der beiden in Kirks Quartier und der vorherigen Szene auf der Brücke, in der die Enterprise nur in knapper Not der Zerstörung entkommt. Diese Nähe wurde jedoch von den Produzenten der Serie als unnötig bzw. störend empfunden, da man für die weiblichen Fans einen unabhängigen Kirk bevorzugte, weshalb man diese offizielle Begründung benutzte, um den Charakter Janice Rand nach der Episode nicht mehr auftauchen zu lassen. Der unter Fans dennoch sehr beliebte Charakter sollte erst in wieder vor die Kamera treten. * Die Szene in Kirks Quartier, in der er mit McCoy spricht, hat große Ähnlichkeit zu einer Szene aus : In beiden Fällen spricht der Captain (hier Kirk, dort Pike) mit seinem besten Freund an Bord, der in beiden Fällen der Schiffsarzt ist (hier Pille, dort Phillip Boyce), weil er die Last des Kommandos nur schwer ertragen kann (hier im Moment der Gefahr, dort nach dem Debakel auf Rigel VII). In beiden Fällen denkt der Captain darüber nach, dass die Verantwortung des Dienstes ihm zu schwer wird, Kirk will lieber eine Seereise machen und Pike sogar den Dienst quittieren. * Die ausdrückliche Erwähnung der Kapelle und überhaupt die gesamte Hochzeitsszene sind eine der ganz wenigen Anspielungen auf Religion und Christentum in der Föderation in ganz Star Trek. In Amerika sorgte Martines Niederknien vor dem Altar in den 60ern sogar für einige Diskussionen, weil es als katholisch ausgelegt wurde. * Im Logbucheintrag beschreibt Kirk die Neutrale Zone als zwischen Romulus und Remus gelegen – eine Beschreibung, die allen späteren Darstellungen widerspricht, in denen Romulus und Remus Planeten im selben System sind. Auf der gezeigten Karte ist außerdem ein Planet namens Romii eingezeichnet, der teilweise als Remus angesehen wird. * In der ursprünglichen Fassung wurden für die "proximity phasers", deren Abschuss Kirk in der Originalfassung befiehlt, die der gleiche Effekt verwendet, wie später für den Abschuss der Photonentorpedos. In der überarbeiteten Fassung von 2006 wurde dieser Effekt ersetzt. Internationale Episodentitel * Deutsch: Spock unter Verdacht * Englisch: Balance of Terror („Gleichgewicht des Schreckens“) * Lateinamerika: El Equilibrio del Miedo („Der Ausgleich der Angst“) * Brasilien: O Equilíbrio do Terror („Das Gleichgewicht des Schreckens“) * Italien: La Navicella Invisibile („Das kleine, unsichtbare Schiff“) * Frankreich: Zone de Terreur („Zone des Schreckens“) * Japan: 宇宙基地SOS (Uchuu-kichi SOS - „SOS einer Raumstation“) Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Balance of Terror (episode) es:Balance of Terror fr:Balance of Terror ja:TOS:宇宙基地SOS nl:Balance of Terror pl:Balance of Terror sv:Balance of Terror Kategorie:Episode (TOS)